This time it's gonna be different
by meliecom
Summary: AU- Se déroulant quelques années avant la saison 1, Andy et Sam sont agés respectivement de 21 et 28 ans. Andy est dans une relation abusive, Sam est un policier, sera-t-il capable de l'aider à s'en sortir? Est-ce ça va changer? Ils réaliseront que cette fois-ci ce sera différent pour eux plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer...


_Bien le bonjour! Comme j'en parle depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, voici ma nouvelle AU (Alternate Universe pour ceux qui sont un peu moins habitués à l'univers des fanfictions). Inspiration qui m'a frappée un jour où quelqu'un sur Twitter a lancé l'idée qu'elle aimerait voir Sam aidé Andy à se sortir d'une relation abusive. _

_L'histoire se déroule avant le début de la saison 1 alors que Sam et Andy sont âgés respectivement autour de 28 et 21 ans. Elle est classée M car elle traite de thèmes un peu violents, et je n'exclue pas la possibilité de quelques scènes un peu plus 'joyeusement' classées M. _

_Je vous laisse lire maintenant! J'espère que vous aimerez…_

* * *

Sam était assis sur le siège passager de la voiture de police et il observait le paysage qui défilait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il détestait être assigné à patrouiller avec son ancien officier instructeur; il avait beau ne plus être une recrue depuis près de cinq ans maintenant, 4 pour être exact, il se sentait toujours comme tel quand il était avec Boyco.

Ils s'entendaient quand même assez bien, et il était un excellent policier, mais Sam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir encore comme une recrue quand il travaillait avec lui.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait une demande pour être en charge de la division? Demanda Sam en brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

- Oui, on verra bien ce que ça donne, lui dit-il en hochant la tête sans quitter la route des yeux.

Sam hocha la tête, n'attendant pas de réponse plus élaborée de la part de son partenaire, ce dernier avait toujours été peu bavard, c'était l'un de leurs points en commun. Retournant son regard vers la route, il observa les rues de Toronto. Elles étaient noires depuis déjà plusieurs heures et le trafic avait significativement diminué depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur chiffre quelques heures plus tôt, mais il était toujours présent.

La radio à la gauche de Sam se mit à grésiller et il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle crachait.

_On a une plainte pour bruit excessif 130 Carlton street, appartement 202. _

Boyco regarda Sam du coin de l'œil et lui fit signe de la tête de répondre, ce qu'il fit, attrapant la radio de sa main gauche pour dire qu'ils étaient en chemin. Son partenaire alluma les gyrophares de la voiture et franchit en deux minutes les quelques coins de rues qui les séparaient de l'endroit de l'appel.

Garant leur voiture devant le complexe d'appartements ils sortirent tous les deux rapidement, se dépêchant de faire leur chemin jusqu'au deuxième étage. Lorsqu'ils cognèrent à la porte de l'appartement 202 une jeune femme vint leur ouvrir, leur expliquant que c'était l'appartement à sa droite, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de crier depuis une heure et elle avait entendu des bruits de chute à plusieurs reprises.

- On va aller voir ça madame, lui dit Sam simplement avant qu'elle referme la porte, les laissant seuls dans le corridor.

Le partenaire de Sam fut plus rapide et alla tout de suite cogner à la porte de l'appartement 204 situé une porte plus loin. Ils pouvaient encore entendre une conversation se dérouler à l'intérieur mais les habitants semblaient s'être un peu calmés depuis tout à l'heure.

Quelques secondes plus tard un jeune homme vint répondre, entrouvrant seulement la porte de quelques centimètres afin qu'ils ne puissent pas voir à l'intérieur.

- Il y a un problème messieurs? Leur demanda-t-il, arborant un visage neutre.

- Nous avons reçu une plainte pour du bruit, pouvons-nous entrer? Demanda Boyco en faisant un pas de côté afin de se rapprocher de la porte.

- Je suis désolé officiers, ça n'arrivera plus, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir ici, leur dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Sam fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'ils entrent à l'intérieur. Il jeta un regard en biais à son partenaire qui fixait toujours l'homme devant eux.

- Je comprends mais nous devons quand même vérifier, monsieur..? Demanda le plus ancien policier, cherchant visiblement le nom de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Anderson, Christopher Anderson, lui dit-il toujours sans bouger du cadre de la porte.

- Reculez un peu monsieur Anderson, demanda Sam à son tour, faisant un pas vers l'homme qui se recula à contre cœur.

Les deux policiers pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement, regardant rapidement autour deux pour être sûrs que tout était en ordre.

Une chaise était renversée un peu plus loin et il y avait les vestiges d'une assiette cassée quelques mètres à droite. Sam lança un regard perplexe à son partenaire, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici. Les deux hommes firent quelques pas de plus à l'intérieur avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui leur avait ouvert.

- C'est ma petite amie, répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers sa gauche. – Elle s'est prise les pieds dans la chaise et est tombée par terre alors qu'elle tenait son assiette dans les mains, leur dit-il, expliquant la raison pour laquelle leur cuisine avait l'air si catastrophique.

Boyco hocha la tête et Sam se retourna vers l'endroit que l'homme devant eux avait pointé, remarquant la femme assise sur le divan pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Elle portait un pantalon de pyjama ligné rose, gris et blanc et une camisole noir.

Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés lui tombaient librement sur les épaules et elle regardait Sam droit dans les yeux avec une expression étrange qui le fit frissonner. Elle semblait être très jeune et ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus qu'une vingtaine d'années. Elle tenta de lui sourire maladroitement et c'est alors qu'il détacha son regard de ses grands yeux bruns pour réaliser que sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et saignait modérément.

Jetant un regard sceptique à Christopher il se retourna vers la jeune femme assise sur le divan et fit quelques pas vers elle, l'observant d'un air curieux alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle s'était fait à la lèvre.

- Je suis l'officier Swarek et voici mon partenaire l'officier Boyco, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ici madame? Lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut rendu à sa hauteur.

Alors que la jeune femme allait ouvrit la bouche pour répondre son petit ami répondit à sa place.

- Non pas du tout, pas de problèmes, n'est-ce pas chérie? Dit-il avec un sourire forcé, hochant la tête pour appuyer ses paroles.

Elle secoua la tête, regardant Sam dans les yeux une dernières fois avant de les rebaisser vers ses mains croisées sur ses genoux.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça? Continua Sam s'accroupissant devant elle afin de regarder sa lèvre ensanglantée de plus près.

- Je vous l'ai dit, elle a trébuché sur la chaise et est tombée par terre, continua Anderson sur un ton de plus en plus exaspéré. – Il est tard messieurs, pouvons-nous en finir et aller nous coucher? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse.

- Je crois que mon partenaire a posé la question à votre petite amie, pas à vous, répondit Boyco en faisant un pas vers l'homme devant lui, un regard menaçant sur le visage.

L'homme hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa petite amie, attendant sa réponse. Elle le regarda un instant avant de retourner son regard vers Sam qui l'observait. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient si remplis de compassion et de sincérité qu'elle eut envie de lui dire la vérité pour une fois, mais un dernier regard vers celui qu'elle appelait son petit ami la découragea.

- Ce qu'il a dit, je suis tombée et je me suis mordue la lèvre, dit-elle en baissant les yeux au sol, évitant le regard inquisiteur de l'officier de police devant elle.

Sam la regarda en haussant un sourcil, il n'était pas du tout convaincu par cette réponse, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus pour le moment et il ne pouvait pas vraiment la forcer.

- Vous êtes certaine? Lui demanda-t-il une seconde fois alors qu'elle pinçait ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

- Ouaip, répondit-elle seulement, faisant claquer le 'p' à la fin de sa réponse relevant finalement les yeux vers l'homme devant elle, se composant un regard convaincu.

- Vous avez entendu, c'était un accident, c'est probablement ça qui a causé le bruit aussi, répondit l'homme en se rapprochant de sa petite amie, allant déposer ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Sam se releva rapidement sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Il eut l'impression qu'elle tressaillit légèrement lorsque les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur ses épaules mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de poser plus de questions, car son partenaire se dirigeait rapidement vers la porte de l'appartement.

- J'espère que nous n'aurons pas besoin de revenir ici, leur dit Boyco en mettant la main sur la poignée de porte, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Pas de problèmes officiers, répondit Anderson en leur offrant un sourire.

Se dirigeant derrière son partenaire Sam se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme qui était assise sur le divan.

- Si jamais il y a un problème, madame, vous savez où nous rejoindre, lui dit-il sur un ton doux, la regardant toujours avec un air incertain.

- C'est Andy, répondit-elle seulement en hochant la tête.

- Bonne soirée Andy, dit Sam en la saluant de la tête avant de sortir derrière son partenaire, refermant la porte lorsqu'ils furent dehors tous les deux.

Les deux hommes redescendirent les escaliers sans dire un mot et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de police. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du véhicule, Sam jeta un regard à son partenaire devant lui.

- Tu crois que c'était la vérité? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, toujours convaincu qu'ils n'avaient pas eu droit à la vraie histoire.

Boyco haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'installer derrière le volant.

- On ne le saura jamais, et ce n'est pas à nous de le savoir, si elle avait voulu nous le dire elle l'aurait fait, dit-il simplement avant de mettre le contact.

- Peut-être qu'elle aurait parlé s'il n'avait pas été là, continua Sam en se tournant pour attraper sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Peut-être, dit-il avant de s'engager dans la circulation.

Sam comprit que ça mettait fin à la discussion et il se passa la main dans le visage, soupirant avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre.

- Aller Sammy, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on a à faire à un cas de violence conjugale où la victime ne veut pas dénoncer son petit ami, tu sais qu'on ne peut rien y faire, rétorqua-t-il en se tournant pour le regarder alors qu'il s'arrêtait au feu de circulation au coin de Carlton et Jarvis.

- Oui je sais, lui répondit Sam en hochant la tête.

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient à faire face à un cas comme celui-ci, Sam n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça, mais cette fois-ci il avait l'impression que c'était différent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait poussé par un besoin de protéger cette jeune femme qu'il n'avait vue que pendant quelques minutes.

Elle avait l'air si vulnérable assise sur ce divan, si jeune et innocente; elle ressemblait un peu à sa sœur lorsqu'elle avait son âge. Personne n'aurait dû avoir à subir les sautes d'humeur d'un autre être humain comme ça, mais malheureusement, Sam savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas la première et ne serait certainement pas la dernière à être dans cette situation.

Pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts, il se retourna vers son ancien officier instructeur qui semblait déjà avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé. En temps normal Sam aurait probablement été comme lui, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette femme qui venait le chercher plus profondément qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

La radio grésilla entre eux et Sam répondit alors que Boyco remettait en marche les gyrophares, se dirigeant vers le lieu de leur appel. Sam secoua la tête, tentant de se sortir cette Andy de la tête, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi il se sentait si lié à elle après seulement quelques minutes.

Son partenaire arrêta la voiture quelques rues plus loin et Sam sortit rapidement, espérant que les derniers évènements lui sortiraient de la tête aussi vite, mais il avait cette étrange sensation que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il voyait cette jeune femme… Il espérait seulement que la prochaine fois ce serait en de meilleures circonstances.

* * *

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce prologue? Ça vaut la peine que je continue? J'espère bien! J'essaie d'écrire le prochain chapitre aussitôt que j'ai le temps!_


End file.
